


The Hunt for the Queen

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Contractual Obligated Ghost AU [2]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AHIT AU, Contractual Obligated Ghost Friend AU, F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Six years have passed since Snatcher and Lucas first met, and Snatcher tells Lucas about a evil soul stealing ghost called the Queen, and wants him to kill her newest partner. On the day of the kill, Lucas gives it up when he meets Vanessa, which Snatcher knows is a big mistake.
Relationships: The Prince/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Series: Contractual Obligated Ghost AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858474
Kudos: 8





	The Hunt for the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Good evening/morning/afternoon. Hope you didn’t forget this AU! Because I almost did!
> 
> I was kind of focused on my newest AU, A Royal Problem that I forgot to work on the next story for Obligated Ghost AU. Well, now it's here!!
> 
> I got some news to share. I just got a job, and currently in training so stories may be delayed for a while, but I’ll try and update when I can.
> 
> Also thank my great friend ReaderDragon for being my beta reader for this story.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Six years have passed since Lucas Princeston has made a deal with a ghost called the Snatcher. During those six years, Lucas and Snatcher still had their downs but slowly were bonding to be a team, despite Snatcher’s personality. The only thing that made Lucas guilty during those years were all the people he killed thanks to Snatcher taking over his body. Sure, these people were bad but shouldn’t the justice system handle them, rather than a group of people being possessed by ghosts?

However, despite having a ghost on to him for the rest of his life he was able to graduate and go to law school which was the only good thing in his life. Snatcher was proud of his partner studying law like he did.

There were times Lucas wished he had his normal life back. A life where no ghost would yell “Good Morning.” in his ear. A life where he can watch the news over the latest crime in Subcon and not worry about it, but now has to worry about it because his ghost needs to steal a soul and the crimes he has to see are the ones he and Snatcher committed.

Now at 23 years old, Lucas just got home from another long day at law school. He then collapsed on the couch and turned the TV on to see what movie was playing. There was no need to listen to the news today, he just wanted a peaceful relaxing day.

Hopefully he has one.

Just five minutes in during the movie, Lucas heard some clattering from the kitchen and smirked knowing who it was. “I know it's you Snatcher. You can stop with the sneak attack now.” Lucas called out. 

In a puff of smoke, Snatcher appeared glaring as he floated over to his partner. “Could you please stop running my plans to surprise you?” He asked, glaring at the young man.

Lucas chuckled. “We’ve been living together for six years, I know all of your jokes by now,” He replied, giving a laugh.

Snatcher gave a small smile seeing his partner seeing him loosening up a bit. Took him six years to get Lucas laughing and knowing about his tricks. “Well, you look like you're in a good mood.” Snatcher noted.

“Heh.” Lucas chuckled. “It was a normal day, just my usual going to law school, then work, and now I’m home relaxing and enjoying my day.” He explained. 

“Well that is great news!” Snatcher replied, “However, I got even bigger news for you.” Lucas looked up at his ghostly partner raising an eyebrow over what Snatcher had to tell him. “Since we’ve been together for a few years, I have a big, big favor to ask of you.”

Lucas sighed and turned off the TV. “Who do I have to kill this time?” He asked, knowing that when Snatcher asked for a favor it had to do with soul collecting.

Snatcher chuckled. “Oh someone special.” He replied, his voice getting low and giving a sinister smile.

Lucas gulped, sinking down on the couch. “I don’t like where this is going.” He commented.

“Oh don’t worry, it's not too bad.” Snatcher reminded him, but with the tone of his voice Lucas knew that Snatcher was planning something bad. “You're finally going to hunt for the dangerous soul snatching spirit; The Queen.” He revealed glaring at the young man.

Lucas blinked and scoffed. “The Queen? That’s it?” He asked.

Snatcher chuckled as well. “Don’t make me laugh Lucas, you're not hunting the ghost, but her human.” He continued. Lucas stopped laughing, wondering where Snatcher was going with this.

“Her what?” Lucas asked, wanting Snatcher to repeat what he said.

“Her human.” He repeated. “You see, the Queen and I...don’t get along, we’ve been fighting since, well, we died and became soul snatchers! Snatcher explained. “So every year, she kills one of my bonded humans and in reply I kill one of her’s.”

Lucas cut his ghost partner off. “Wait. Wait. Wait. You're telling me, I have to kill an innocent human that a ghost you hate has bonded with?!” He questioned.

“Correct!” Snatcher answered giving Lucas a thumbs up.

“I killed a bunch of criminals for six years, just so I can kill an innocent human being?!” 

“Well, no. That’s just part of the job.” Snatcher told Lucas. “It's just now, I sensed the Queen’s presence in this town, and you, my friend have to kill her partner, and the many other partners after this one.” He added.

Lucas was in shock, he now had to kill an innocent human just to stop a ghost. “I’m not doing this! What if I get caught?!” He asked, shouting at Snatcher.

“Relax.” Snatcher reassured him. “You won’t get caught, I’ll make sure of it.” Snatcher then paused remembering something. “Though my last partner did get the death penalty after kill The Queen’s former partner. My ghost buddies were right, the Electric chair is shocking!”

This realization didn’t help Lucas at all, it scared him further knowing that jail time was one of the downfalls of being with Snatcher.

“But, you’ll be fine. I learned from my mistake.” Snatcher reassured him. 

“How will I be fine after telling me that?!” Lucas asked, shouting at the ghost. Snatcher said nothing, and just gave the young man a pat on the back, hoping that would comfort Lucas.

The following morning, Lucas was walking around town with Snatcher. No one could see the ghost, which was good, but Lucas hoped no one saw him so they could be a witness to the crime he was about to commit. “So where is the Queen?” Lucas whispered.

Snatcher looked around the small crowd of people hoping to find the Queen’s partner. He thought coming this early in the morning would be easier as there wouldn’t be too many witnesses. The ghost squinted his eyes as he saw a blur and smiled. “Found them!”

“Where?” Lucas asked. Snatcher pointed to where he saw the person ran off too. Lucas walked, instead of running to avoid suspicion and followed the blur Snatcher saw. He then paused seeing a young woman and two guys talking to her.

The girl felt uncomfortable, rubbing her arm and looking down at the guys. Lucas walked slowly, but he couldn’t hear what the guys were saying to the girl, though seeing the girl uncomfortable, the guys were saying not too nice things to her.

Lucas glared, pulling the knife out of his pocket. “Get ready Snatcher.” He whispered. Snatcher modded in reply, ready to transform when needed. Lucas had to stealth to not get noticed by the guys, or even the girl. One of these three had the spirit Snatcher told him to hunt, and he was waiting for a sign that the Queen was near. Soon Lucas saw one of the guys tried to pull on the young girl’s arm, and she tried to pull away.

“Hey!” Lucas shouted. The guys turned towards Lucas, and decided to run off. Lucas ran towards the girl and growled at the men harassing her. “What pecking jerks.” He growled. Lucas then remembered the girl and turned to face her. “Are you okay?”

The girl nodded and looked up at Lucas. “I’m fine.” She replied. The girl paused, blushing a bit when she looked up at Lucas’s eyes. Lucas blushed looking at the girl’s icy blue eyes. “Um...thanks for saving me.”

Lucas chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Hey any guy that’s not an idiot like those bozos would do the same thing.” He replied. The girl chuckled, which made Lucas’s heart flutter.

“I’m Vanessa Snow.” Vanessa said, introducing herself.

Lucas smiled hearing the girl’s name. “That’s a lovely name for a girl like you.” Lucas commented. Vanessa’s face turned red as she giggled at the comment. “I’m Lucas Princeton.”

“Nice to meet you Lucas.” Vanessa replied. The two stood there blushing and nervous on what to say to each other next. 

“You wanna get breakfast or something?” Lucas asked, breaking the awkward silence.

“S-sure.” Vanessa replied. Lucas took her hand and the two walked towards a cafe to get some breakfast. Inside, the two ordered their food and continued to talk. 

Snatcher was outside looking through the window watching his human partner on his date with Vanessa. He narrowed his eyes at the couple, mostly at Vanessa as he sensed something from the young girl. Something cold and sinister. Snatcher glared at the girl and waited for Lucas to get done on his mini date with her so he can warn him about Vanessa.

That is if he had the time too.

After breakfast, Lucas and Vanessa took a walk as they talked a bit about themselves. Lucas found out Vanessa came from a rich family, and Vanessa was impressed over the fact Lucas is studying to become a lawyer. The two started to feel comfortable around each other, and talking more than earlier when they were nervous around each other.

Snatcher followed close behind the blooming couple keeping an eye on Vanessa. He felt a dark aura surrounding the girl, and it was familiar to him too now that Vanessa and Lucas were outside. The ghost then looked up and saw a black shadow on the other side of the park. He gasped recognizing the black shadow, the black crown, and glowing red eyes. Snatcher glared recognizing these features; The Queen.

“You.” Snatcher growled. The Queen chuckled before disappearing from the Snatcher. “I knew it.” He knew that Vanessa was not to be trusted.

After an entire morning together Lucas dropped Vanessa home at her place. “I had a great time.” She said.

“I’m glad.” Lucas replied.

“No, seriously. I never had a good time like this before.” Vanessa explained.

Lucas smiled. “Well, I’m glad I made today better for you.”

Vanessa giggled. “Could we...um…” Vanessa blushed nervously looking down at her shoes.

Lucas knew the answer and decided to answer for her. “Do this again? Sure.” Lucas then grabbed his phone and handed it to Vanessa. “Just give me your number and give me a call. I’m available after law school at 5:30 and off Saturday and Sunday.” He explained.

Vanessa took the phone from Lucas and typed down her name and phone number, before giving it back to Lucas. Then Vanessa took out her phone and Lucas did the same. “So, I’ll text you later tonight?” Vanessa asked.

Lucas chuckled. “Text or call me anytime, except at law school.” He answered. 

“Got it!” Vanessa replied. The two smiled, and stood there awkwardly again. “Well. See ya Lucas.” Vanessa spoke up before entering her manor. 

“See you Vanessa.” Lucas replied. Before Vanessa went in she gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek then went inside. Lucas blinked standing there for a few moments before he smiled like an idiot.

Lucas smiled like an idiot even on his way home from Vanessa’s place. When he made it inside his house, he collapsed on his bed sighing happily in love with Vanessa. Snatcher came by and floated right in front of Lucas’s face. “Lucas, you alright?” Snatcher asked.

“I am.” Lucas replied, still dazed due to being love struck.

Snatcher sighed and shook his head. “Lucas, there’s something about your girl we need to talk about.” He said.

Lucas got up and faced his obligated ghost partner. “What is it?” He asked.

“You seemed to forget why we were out today.” Snatcher hinted, crossing his arms.

Lucas thought for a second and then remembered the plan; To hunt for the Queen’s human partner. :Oh right.” Lucas chuckled nervously. “Whoops.” He said, giving a sheepish smile.

Snatcher sighed, shaking his head. “You know I’d be upset at this point. I’d be flaring up with blue flames and yelling at you, but today is not that day.” He explained. Lucas sighed in relief as Snatcher didn’t snap at him, but was confused what the soul stealing ghost had from him in store. “I found the Queen, but you're not going to like it. She might be partners with Vanessa.”

Lucas’s eyes widened and his heart sank hearing those words. “Are you serious right now? Or are you joking just because I was out all morning with a beautiful girl?” Lucas asked.

Snatcher glared and went up to Lucas’s face. “Does this face say I’m joking?” He answered back.

Lucas glared back at the ghost. “I don’t believe you.” He said back.

“Lucas listen to me! You're in danger!” Snatcher warned.

“Snatcher calm down! I saw no signs Vanessa wanted to harm me.”

“But, I saw the Queen, she was there watching you two,” Lucas looked at Snatcher, a serious look was on his face. “She’s her partner, I can feel it.”

Lucas crossed his arms. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Snatcher nodded. “I’m positive.” He answered, floating close to Lucas. Snatcher’s hands were together.

Lucas went quiet and thought about it for a bit. He didn’t notice anything weird about Vanessa, nor any signs she wanted to kill her. Heck, he didn’t see the Queen or Snatcher warning him Vanessa was the Queen’s owner. Lucas got out of his thoughts when he heard a message on his phone. He grabbed it and saw Vanessa sent him a message.

“Could we meet up for breakfast again?”

Lucas smiled, but before he could text his response he looked at Snatcher shaking his head in disappointment. Though one more date couldn’t hurt them, right? Lucas smiled and quickly responded to Vanessa’s text:

“Yes.”

For the next couple of months, Lucas and Vanessa had been going out together. The two spent time together going out to eat, watching movies, and even took her to a carnival where they spent the time playing carnival games and having Vanessa try some carnival food. It was an experience for the young girl, but it made her happy which Lucas wanted to do for her.

However, during Lucas and Vanessa’s date Snatcher had to keep his eyes on them. During their dates, Snatcher saw no signs of the Queen anywhere, but her presence was still around especially when Vanessa was alone. The soul stealing ghost guessed the Queen was hiding herself, or maybe he was wrong and the Queen belonged to another person keeping their eye on the couple. Though that didn’t eliminate Vanessa as a suspect.

Speaking of the Queen, due to Lucas’s dates he forgot about hunting for her, and paused most of his soul stealing hunts with Snatcher, which made the ghost upset since love was on Lucas’s brain then helping his obligated ghost pal with soul stealing.

Lucas was smiling as he walked at the park with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Snatcher was floating right beside him still worried about him and Vanessa being together. “So, what are you and the princess doing today?” Snatcher asked.

“I’m taking Vanessa out for a walk, but I decided to give her these flowers as a gift.” Lucas replied, as he smelled the flowers.

Snatcher rolled his eyes seeing Lucas was still love struck. The ghost saw the two were walking far from the park and were walking in a wooded area. “Where did she say where she wanted to meet up?” 

“Oh there is this private place at the park, that’s quiet and romantic.” Lucas explained. Snatcher gulped knowing something wasn’t quite right about this. The two then saw Vanessa sitting on the bench not looking up at Lucas. The latter smiled and went over to his girl and held out the flowers in front of her. “Vanessa! I’m here!” He beamed. Lucas was confused and saw his girlfriend didn’t look up at him. “V-Van? Are you okay?”

Snatcher then saw a black shadow behind Vanessa and he recognized that shadow. “L-Lucas, watch out!” The ghost shouted.

“What?” Lucas asked.

“Well. Well. Well.” Lucas turned and saw the Queen, the ghost Snatcher had wanted him to hunt months ago. Lucas stepped back seeing the ghost behind Vanessa. “So you are Lucas.” The Queen observed looking at the young boy.

Lucas gulped, but there was no way he was showing fear. “You must be the Queen.” Lucas replied.

The Queen chuckled. “Oh young child, you know me so well.” She acknowledged. The Queen floated towards Vanessa, and put her claws on her shoulders. “Now my princess, remember what I told you.”

Vanessa pushed the Queen away. “I already told you, I’m not hurting him!” She yelled back. The Queen growled as her eyes glowed red. She put her hands on Vanessa’s shoulders and pulled her close to her.

“Listen here Vanessa! We made a deal!” She growled. Vanessa closed her eyes and whimpered. “When you signed part of your soul to me. You have to do what I say. Capiche!”

“B-but I’m not hurting Lucas!” Vanessa shouted. “You made me kill innocent people, you made me kill crooks, but no way, as long as I’m alive I’m not hurting Lucas! I love him!” Vanessa gasped, before covering her mouth.

Lucas took a step back, dropping the bouquet of flowers on the ground. Even Snatcher was shocked, seeing the owner of the Queen going against her orders. Something Snatcher had never seen before.

“I see, so that’s how it's going to be.” The Queen said. Then out of nowhere the Queen pushed Vanessa to a tree, which made her drop her Poltergem. She chuckled as she picked up the gem and put it close to Vanessa’s chest. 

“N-no! I-I won’t do it!” Vanessa choked out, struggling to break free of her ghost’s grasp. The Queen glared and soon the Poltergem glowed as the Queen forced Vanessa to transform with her. Lucas and Snatcher were in shock as they watched Vanessa forced to transform.

“Vanessa!” Lucas shouted.

In her transformed state, Vanessa’s hair was let loose from her ponytail, and wore a black veil on her head, a black cloak over her green dress, and black gloves, and finally the Poltergem turned from a bright red to cyan, which was Vanessa’s soul color. When ‘Vanessa’ looked up her eyes were no longer blue, but a bright red like the Queen’s eyes.

Lucas gulped and tried to walk up to her, but Snatcher held him back. “Don’t get close!” He warned. It was good Snatcher warned him, since ‘Vanessa’ tried to claw at him.

“Vanessa! Don’t let her control you! Try to fight her!” Lucas shouted at her. ‘Vanessa’ didn’t listen and just laughed as she tried to swipe and claw the young man. “Vanessa! Listen to me! It's me, Lucas!” but ‘Vanessa’ didn’t listen, The Queen had her in her control.

“Lucas, you have to fight her!” Snatcher commanded.

“No. I’m not going to-Gah!” Lucas shouted as ‘Vanessa’ tried to scratch him again. Lucas kept missing all the attacks ‘Vanessa’ tried to swipe at him again. ‘Vanessa’ swiped at Lucas one more time, and got a scratched in the face.

Lucas slowly brought his hand up to his face and touched where ‘Vanessa’ scratched him. He looked at his hand and saw blood. Lucas shivered in fear, Vanessa would never hurt him, but the Queen could.

Snatcher growled and went up in front of Lucas. “Lucas!” He growled. “Come on, let’s do this!”

Lucas sighed. “Alright.” He had no other choice; as long as the Queen had control on Vanessa, she'd just keep on attacking him till he was as good as dead. Lucas grabbed his Poltergem, determined to fight and save Vanessa. “Ready, Snatch!” He yelled.

Snatcher chuckled, rubbing his hands. “Oh ho I’m so ready for this!” He laughed. Soon Snatcher went into his Poltergem and Lucas was able to transform.

Lucas’s hair got longer, and turned purple, gained a long purple jacket and his eyes turned a bright golden color. His hands then gained dark blue flames, and the Poltergem turned from purple to red, Lucas’s soul color.

“Well, well, well my Queen,” Snatcher spoke through Lucas’s body. “Seems we meet again.” He said as the flames on his hands grew.

The Queen, in control of Vanessa’s body chuckled. “Seems we have, Snatcher, but this time I got the upper hand.” Soon Vanessa’s hands started to glow blue ready to attack. “Just letting you know, this will be your partner's last day on this Earth.”

Snatcher chuckled as the flames on Lucas’s hands glowed brighter. “We’ll see about that.”

Meanwhile, two kids, a brother and a sister. The brother wore an orange jacket and the sister wore a purple and white T-shirt walking around the woods not knowing they were walking across a major fight that’s about to happen. “So, why are we here, Timmy?” The sister asked her older brother who was right in front of her.

The older boy, Timmy spoke up, “I heard a lot of weird stuff happened here, a few months ago and I want to check out.” He explained. The girl rolled her eyes and kept following her brother. As they did, the girl paused as she heard something in the distance.

Quickly, she ran off in search of the noise. “H-Hailey, come back.” Timmy shouted, turning to see his sister running off.

Hailey kept on running and stopped to see Snatcher and Queen, still possessing their bonded human’s body launching fire and ice at one another. Hailey was amazed at the attacks, especially the fire coming from Lucas/Snatcher.

“Hailey!” Timmy shouted, catching up to his little sister. “Why did you run off like that?” He asked. Hailey pointed to the fight, and soon Timmy saw the fight going on. Quickly, he grabbed his cellphone and clicked record on the camera phone.

The Queen fell to the ground as Snatcher loomed over her. “Looks like I won, this time.” Snatcher laughed. He slowly walked over to Vanessa’s body ready to burn it to the ground. “Any final words before your partner burns before me?” He asked.

The Queen smirked, knowing she did have one final word for her enemy and his human partner. “You know, if you kill this girl, he’d never forgive you.”

Snatcher stopped and soon the flames went down. He was confused over what the Queen said. “What do you mean?” He asked. The Queen didn’t reply and just chuckled. Snatcher was getting irritated about this. “I’m serious!” He shouted as the flames returned to his hands. “Tell me now before I decide to burn this girl!”

The Queen didn’t reply and just looked up at Snatcher. Her gaze on the ghost possessing his human. “Do it then.” The Queen replied.

With that, Snatcher was ready to kill Vanessa, but something was stopping him from doing so. He looked down at the Poltergem on his jacket and saw it was glowing in and out. Snatcher knew what that meant.

Lucas was trying to stop Snatcher from killing Vanessa. He couldn’t hear Lucas, but could feel his emotions. Despite taking over Lucas’s body, the Poltergem will make Snatcher not do what he was attended to do.

Snatcher growled hating when this happens with his partners. “Luke, I know you love her, but this is what I need to do. What we need to do.” He told him. Soon, Snatcher realized he couldn’t release any of the flames on his hands. “C-come on! Lucas! Let me do this!”

The Queen chuckled and soon tackled Snatcher to the ground. Snatcher growled and tried to fight the Queen, but no avail. “Say goodbye to your friend, Snatcher.” The Queen growled raising her hand up to strike Lucas.

Snatcher closed his eyes waiting for the hit to rip Lucas from him, but heard a confused “huh?” Coming from the Queen. 

Snatcher turned to see another young man with glowing blue hair, wearing a red button up outfit and had red strings coming out of his hands. The soul snatcher realized this was another obligated ghost owner, and was using his ghost to save him.

The Queen growled seeing the other man stopping her. “How dare you!” She growled. Now that she was distracted, Snatcher was able to kick Vanessa’s legs, knocking her back. He got back up and quickly and went towards the other man.

“Thanks.” Snatcher said.

However, the man glared at him and Snatcher was able to see his eyes were red like Vanessa’s when possessed by the Queen. However, his left eye had a diamond in the iris.

“I’ll handle the Queen from here. You better get going.” The man, or basically his ghost told him.

Snatcher glared. “H-hey I was battling her first!” He shouted back. Since Snatcher and the new ghost we’re arguing the Queen was able to make her escape. The two men turned to see Vanessa running away.

“She’s getting away!” The man shouted. He then ran after her, with Snatcher following behind. The man glared, and used his strings to grab Snatcher and threw him across the field. “Stay out of this! This is my fight!” He growled before running off.

Snatcher slowly got up and soon Lucas took back control. Despite not being part of the fight spiritually he was still tired as tears fell from his eyes. “Vanessa.” He cried. “Oh Vanessa.” Lucas collapsed and cried on the ground.

Timmy and Hailey were in shock, as the boy put down his phone and shut off the video. Timmy looked at the recorded video in front of him.

“Timmy, what was that?” Hailey asked.

“Hail, I think we just witnessed a possession.” Timmy answered.


End file.
